1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical lighting apparatus, and more particularly to a light bulb apparatus comprising a plurality of light emitting elements, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), incorporated with printed circuit boards (PCBs) for installation in a conventional incandescent light bulb socket. The present replacement light bulb includes compatible connector and electrical component as required for installation and operation in a conventional incandescent light bulb socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of different principles of electrical lighting have been developed over the years. Incandescent lighting was the first lighting principle to receive widespread use, and is still the most widely used lighting principle used to date. More recently, the principle of electrically exciting a gas to produce light emission from the gas, has been used to produce usable light in the form of fluorescent lighting fixtures and the like. Both principles require air tight enclosures to stop either atmosphere to get in or special gas to leak out.
Other principles of lighting have been developed more recently. Among these is the LED, or light emitting diode. Light emitting diodes (hereinafter referred to as “LEDs” throughout the present disclosure) operate generally as a conventional diode and they also emit light when electric current pass through at one direction. LEDs provide many advantages in lighting, where they may be employed. LEDs are relatively cool in operation, and do not produce any significant amount of heat as a byproduct of their operation. Moreover, they are quite efficient in comparison to other types of lighting principles. LEDs are available in a number of different colors, and the lighting intensity may be varied by means of a simple variable resistor or rheostat, unlike fluorescent lighting. However, even with recently developed “super bright” LEDs, the light output of a single LED is relatively weak in comparison to a conventional fluorescent light unit. Nonetheless, an assembly of a number of LEDs in a single unit or fixture, can provide an equivalent amount of light to an incandescent light bulb.
Accordingly, the present invention provides “drop-in” replacement light bulb units for incandescent light bulbs. The present replacement lighting units comprise various embodiments of Printed Circuit Boards (hereinafter referred to as “PCBs” throughout the present disclosure), each unit containing a plurality of LEDs. The light bulb units also provide support and contact points which make contact and hold securely in the conventional incandescent light bulb sockets found at every household incandescent light fixture. The present invention also includes the electrical components required to adapt the operation of an LED array to the electrical system of a household lighting fixture, with such electrical components being provided internally within the replacement light bulb unit as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,679 issued on May 8, 2001 to Zhou Kui Zhang and Zhang Qi Xiang, titled “LED Light Bulb” describes a LED bulb uses LEDs to emit light and fits into a conventional bulb socket. However Kui's design uses conventional bulb cap and a conical base to support the PCB.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,132 issued on Mar. 23, 2004 to Kazuo Ishibashi, titled “LED BULB” describes an LED bulb comprises a printed circuit board fits inside a transparent or semi-transparent cover which encloses the printed circuit board formed into a bulb shape cage. However Ishibashi's design uses conventional bulb cap to connect to socket and a cover to define it bulb shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,756 issued on Aug. 8, 2006 to Fredric S. Maxik titles “Lighting element using electronically activated light emitting elements and method of making the same” describe a LED bulb comprises a flexible printed circuit board with surface mounted LEDs to be fit inside the space of light bulb. However Maxik's design uses conventional bulb cap to connect to socket and conventional glass bulb to keep its shape.